The Next Journey
by Kaay
Summary: I wrote what I imagine happeening after Kingdom Hearts 2 happened. Takes place about 1 month after. There will be more than 1 chapter. :D


_Just so it's clear i do not ownany Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters. :D_

They were suppose to be leaving tomorrow. Leaving the small island to go back and save all these worlds, crawling with evil. They had only been back on Destiny Islands for about a month, barley any time at all really and already they were leaving again.

They had only been back a day before they got the letter sending them away again. It didn't seem fair that all the residents of all the worlds seemed so dependant on three teenagers.

This time instead of Sora setting off with Donald and Goofy, Riku and Kairi were going with them aswell. Something Kairi really wasn't looking forward to. The last time she left the islands resulted in her being kidnapped and involved in battles which she was sure she had nothing to do with.

It was Sora's duty to save worlds and become a hero, and she was positive that Riku was alot more supportive and helpful to Sora than she. After all Riku could fight, and well. Whereas Kairi wasn't really confident when it came to her fighting skills. She had a keyblade, however she had not used it since she had fought the heartless in Organisation XIII's stronghold only a month before.

At first the thought of traveling along side Sora and Riku had bee exciting. But over the last month she had changed her mind. Going with them could end up with them being hurt or worse, killed. Everytime she thought of going with them she got a lump in her throught and her eyes began to sting. She had no idea how she would cope with the loss of Sora or Riku.

Also all Kairi could think about was that she would be more use to them by not being with them when they went away. She wasn't the fighter either of them were. She was sure she would only get in the way.

"Kairi?" a voice sitting close to her asked quietly. She looked towards her left hand side and saw Selphie sitting there next to her, with a look of wonder covering her face. She looked ahead of her, where she saw Sora, Riku and Tidus attempting to take on Wakka at an amature game of blitz ball.

"You okay?" Selphie asked. Kairi just nodded and smiled slightly.

"I thought the point of us all being here together was so we could spend time with you guys before we left" Kairi said looking at Selphie before she could ask anymore questions. Selphie gave a little smile in response.

"So did I" Selphie said looking towards the guys herself "But apparently blitz ball is more important." Both girls giggled a bit before Kairi stood up, and pulled Selphie up by her arms. The two of them strolled up to what Wakka had previously called the 'Game Zone.'

"Boys!" Kairi yelled gaining the attention of the four boys infront of them. "We are here to announce that we are leaving, so we can do something intresting." Both girls gave them a grin before they walked off linking arms.

"Lets go to" Riku suggested "I'm tired of the three of us losing to one person" he finished looking towards Sora and Tidus before he walked off, catching up to the girls.

"What you can't leave now" Wakka yelled after Riku trying to make him come back, also jogging after him "Just let me win one more time." Tidus and Sora looked towards the group just a few feet infront.

"You coming?" Sora asked Tidus as he already began to walk ahead. Tidus shrugged as the both of them ran quickly to catch up with the rest.

* * *

The morning approached and now Sora was worried. He knew that the Gummie Ship was being sent from the Disney Castle and would be here any minute. But he wasn't really worried about leaving. The evening before Kairi had told him that she wasn't to happy about leaving. He told her to sleep on it.

He thought that hopefully she had changed her mind and now she was just looking for him so she could tell him. But there had been no sign of her yet, and they were running out of time.

Looking into the sky he saw a small dot gliding through the clouds. The closer the dot got the more it looked like the Gummie Ship. He looked around the beach and saw people gathering close to him and Riku. Probabaly wanting to say goodbye.

"Shouldn't Kairi be here by now?" Riku asked looking from Sora to the approaching ship.

"She should" Sora looked towards the ship aswell then sighed "Maybe she chickened out, i mean she's not used to all this you know. Maybe we shouldn't be taking her anyway."

The Gummie Ship landed along the shore line, the doors sprang open and Goofy popped out with a smaile on his face, as he ran and hugged Sora.

"Ready to leave?" he asked looking from Sora then Riku who answered "you bet."

Sora looked around some more for any signs of Kairi.

He spotted her behind a coconut tree, she had a guilty look across her face. She mouthed a quick "I'm so sorry" to him as tears began to appear around her large eyes.

Sora looked down in dissapointment, but he also guessed it would probabaly happen. In a way though he was pleased that she was going to be at home, safe and away from danger. But it also meant being away from her for a long time. Something he was sure neither he or Kairi really wanted.

"Sora?" Riku asked getting his attention.

"Yeah. Lets just go."

Both Riku and Goofy turned to face Sora, a little confused.

"What about Kairi?" Gofy asked as Sora walked towards the ships entrance.

"It doesn't matter" Sora said before he dissapeared inside, closly followed by a confuse Riku and Goofy.

Both turned to wave goodbye at the crowd who had gathered to say their goodbyes to them.

Moments later the ship flew off leaving Kairi behind. She thought it would be for the best. After all what help could she be.

* * *


End file.
